Flashback (Les nouvelles Légendes)
by Lea Meyer
Summary: Voici des flashbacks des nouvelles légendes avant leur rencontre avec Rip Hunter. Leur enfance, vie de tout les jours, en famille ou entre amis. Enjoy !
1. Le spray anti-monstres

**Hello ! Comme demander en review par Irschasecb3, je posterais des flashbacks des nouvelles légendes dans leurs vies quotidiennes, leur enfance, en famille et entre amis ! N'hésitez pas si vous avez des suggestions ! PS : Aiden kom Trikru m'aidera et écrira égamelement des chapitres ! Enjoy le premier flash-back avec la famille Sharpe-Lance !**

* * *

**[Star City, 2025]**

Il est environ vingt heures à Star City, en ce jour d'hiver. Le soleil commence à se coucher, laissant le ciel avec de belles couleurs. Dans la maison Sharpe-Lance, il est temps que Sasha se couche.

_"Aller, chérie, il est temps de fermer les yeux et de dormir."_

Sara est assise sur le lit de sa fille, qui l'a borde. Mais la petite fille de quatre ans ne semblent pas vraiment approuver. Elle serre très fort le petit requin, un vieil animal en peluche que Sara possédait dans son enfance.

_"Non, maman, s'il te plaît."_

Sara fronçe les sourcils, voyant que Sasha aclairement peur de quelque chose.

_"D'accord, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_

_-Monstres..."_

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais la femme l'entend parfaitement bien. Elle caresse les cheveux de la petite fille en lui donnant un sourire rassurant.

_"J'ai déjà vérifié partout, bébé, il n'y a pas de monstres."_

Ava, qui se tenait à la porte tout ce temps, part pour aller dans la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient et s'approche de sa femme et de sa fille. Un objet étrange dans sa main.

_"Est-ce que ceci t'aiderais à dormir?"_

Sara a l'air aussi confuse que sa fille. La même expression faciale prouvant qu'elles partagent des gènes.

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est, maman?"_

Ava regarde Sasha, montrant le spray. Une grande étiquette avec "spray anti-monstres" est écrit en rose pailleté.

_"Ceci, mon amour, est un spray qui fera disparaître les monstres."_

Sara regarde sa femme avec plus de confusion que jamais. Ava lui lance un regard qui dit clairement: "fait comme moi". Sara regarde maintenant sa fille et se lance dans le petit tour. Mais la petite Sasha n'était pas vraiment convaincue.

_"Exactement! Si tu le vaporise dans ta chambre, les monstres partiront.."_

Comme leur fille a encore l'air douteuse, les deux amantes continue.

_"Pourquoi ne pas essayer?_

_-Oui, et s'il y a des monstres tu nous appelles, et maman viendra leur botter les fesses! "_

Sara commence à chatouiller le ventre de Sasha alors que la petite blonde rit. L'enfant bâille et acquiesce. Ava sourit puis se ballade dans la pièce, arrosant chaque recoin. Sasha a finalement l'air moins effrayé et commence à s'endormir.

* * *

Ava et Sara quittent la pièce, laissant la porte légèrement ouverte pour que Sasha ne soit pas complètement dans le noir. Ils partent dans la cuisine, tandis que Sara leva les sourcils à sa femme.

_"Le spray anti-monstre, vraiment?_

_-Quoi? Ca fonctionne, en plus c'est juste de l'eau. "_

Ava hausse les épaules, murmurant la dernière partie et pose le spray sur le comptoir. Sara rit un peu et pointe l'étiquette.

_"Et en rose pailleté?_

_-C'était le seul stylo près de moi!"_

La capitaine du waverider rit de plus en plus alors qu'Ava s'approche pour lui frapper le bras gentillement.

_"Arrête de te moquer de moi. Au moins, ça marche! Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, hein? Botter le cul de monstres invisible?"_

Sara se rapproche encore plus de son amante, passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Ava. Inclinant la tête sur le côté.

_"Peut-être que je devrais vous botter le cul, Directeur Sharpe._

_-Vous vous blesseriez, Capitaine Lance._

_-Vraiment? Je tente toujours."_

Ils se sourient, s'avançant pour un baiser. Mais, juste avant que les lèvres de Sara touchent celles d'Ava, la directrice tourne la tête, alors que Sara embrasse maintenant sa joue.

_"Oh non, t'as pas fait ça!"_

Ava remue ses sourcils en s'éloignant de Sara.

_"Et si._

_-Cours."_

Ava tire la langue et commence à courir vers leur chambre, suivie par Sara essayant d'attraper sa femme.


	2. Les mariages

**[Star City, 2023]**

Dans la chambre du couple Sharpe-Lance, Sara est occupée avec Amaya. Celle-ci l'aide à mettre sa robe de mariée.

_"Comment j'ai pu me laisser convaincre, Amaya ?"_

Sara se retourne pour jeter un œil vers Sasha qui joue avec le coussin qui allait servir à apporter les alliances. Elle voit à ce moment le sourire sur les lèvres de Charlie, qui elle porte un costume blanc et est aidé par Nora pour sa coiffure.

_"De quoi ? D'épouser Ava ou de porter une robe ? "_

La blonde soupire.

_"Les deux. Je ne me suis jamais projeter dans l'avenir avant, et maintenant, j'ai une petite fille dont je dois assurer l'avenir. Non pas que je m'en plaigne hein, et je me marie. "_

Sara s'assoit et se regarde dans le miroir. Amaya pose ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde et lui sourit.

_"Depuis que je te connais, tu n'as jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis qu'Ava et Sasha sont dans ta vie, Capitaine."_

La blonde regarde Amaya dans les yeux à travers le miroir et son sourire s'agrandit quand elle comprend que la jeune africaine a raison.

_"Bon, ça va être l'heure. Charlie, prête ?"_

La copie d'Amaya hocha la tête et c'est après un regard entre toutes que les quatre femmes descendent dans le jardin.

* * *

**[Quelques minutes plus tard]**

Sara et Charlie sont de chaque côtés du maire de Star city, elles attendent leurs futures femmes. Quand la musique commence, les légendes ne savent pas qui de Sara ou Charlie a le plus d'étoiles dans les yeux. Damian et Lana lancent des pétales de rose sur le chemin, enfin ils se les lancent plutôt l'un sur l'autre, alors qu'Ava rit des pitreries des enfants. Mais quand ses yeux arrivent sur sa promise, son sourire se fait plus ému.

Ava et Zari arrivent enfin devant le maire. Le début de la cérémonie se passe tellement vite dans la tête de Sara, qu'elle n'entend pas le maire lui dire qu'il est temps de lire ses vœux.

_"Ava, wouah, désolée mais comment veux-tu que je reste concentrée sur ce qui se passe autour de moi quand, devant mes yeux, j'ai la femme que j'aime habiller comme une déesse pour le plus beau jour de ma vie. Enfin deuxième plus beau, le premier étant la naissance de Sasha. "_

Dans le jardin on peut entendre la voix d'une enfant crier "MOI". Sara et Ava ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

_"Non sérieusement Ava, quand je t'ai rencontré tu étais une telle co.. chon "_

Ava fait les gros yeux à Sara. Alors que tous les adultes rigolent.

_"Tu nous en as tellement fait baver. On s'est d'abord détestées, puis respecter, devenue amie. Et enfin nous avons eu cette révélation, ce restaurant, cette robe et ma fuite pour aider la team. Ta colère et notre baiser. Puis les pirates. Mais ça s'est une autre histoire. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su que j'étais amoureuse, puis j'ai fait une grosse erreur, je t'ai faite fuir. Car j'avais peur de moi-même, peur de te faire du mal. Mais c'est ça qui nous a fait du mal. Heureusement, tu m'as pardonné. Et j'en suis tellement heureuse car c'est grâce à ça que je suis devant toi aujourd'hui, pour te dire que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai pour le reste de ma vie."_

Ava est en larmes, et se retient pour ne pas embrasser Sara maintenant. Ce fut au tour d'Ava de prononcer ses vœux.

_"Sara, Je ne sais pas si je vais faire mieux mais je vais essayer. Quand on s'est connus je n'ai vu en toi qu'une enquiquineuse, une magnifique enquiquineuse. Et, tout de même, tu en était une bonne. Puis on a appris à se connaître, on s'est battus l'une contre l'autre puis ensemble. Tu as rompu, j'ai rompu. Mais on a su tout surmonter. Nous avons une magnifique fille ensemble. Et nous aurons une belle vie. Je te le promets, mon amour."_

Sara ne veux pas pleurer, elle ne veux pas que tout le monde voit ses larmes,et heureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Seulement Ava, qui essuye l'unique larme sur la joue de sa presque femme. Ce fut maintenant au tour de Zari et Charlie de prononcer leurs vœux, et c'est la jeune hackeuse qui commença.

_"Cha', la première fois que je t'ai vu tu n'avais pas cette allure, mais déjà ton esprit m'avait hypnotisé, puis quand tu as pris la forme de mon ancien crush.."_

Zari se tourne légèrement pour regarder Amaya.

_"Et oui Amaya, je craquais pour toi.."_

Puis regarde Nate, qui fait semblant d'être choquée en posant sa main sur son torse, alors qu'elle hausse les épales. Zari continue.

_"Ton esprit et son visage, je suis tout de suite tombé amoureuse. Au fil du temps, ton apparence ne comptait plus, juste tes traits d'esprit et ta personnalité on fait que je reste continuellement et perpétuellement amoureuse de toi. "_

Charlie sourit malicieusement quand Zari rougit comme jamais avant. Elle vient d'avouer avoir eu un crush sur une de ses amies devant cette même amie, le mari de celle-ci et sa future femme. Charlie prend la parole, passant une main sur la joue de Zari.

_"Z, je sais que je suis irrésistible."_

La jeune femme en question tape gentillement la main de la jeune femme.

_"Aie ! Z, comment te dire ce qui ne peut être exprimé par des mots ? Je ne sais pas. Et pourtant j'en ai des choses à dire, Mais ce que je ressens pour toi, est trop fort pour pouvoir le retranscrire avec des mots. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, pour les jours à venir et pour l'éternité, je ferais tout ce qui ai en mon pouvoir pour que tu te souvienne que mon coeur bat pour toi, que ma tête ne pense qu'à toi. Que le petit bout que tu vois là à attendre que j'arrête de parler pour amener les alliances, sera éternellement un bout de toi et un bout de moi. C'est le fruit de notre amour. Je t'aime, Zari, même si ce mot est tellement faible par rapport à ce que je ressens réellement."_

Zari fait maintenant concurrence à Ava pour les larmes. Le maire demande à Sasha et Elle de venir avec les alliances. Les deux petites filles marchent l'une à côté de l'autre. Mais arriver devant l'autel, Elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe et se raccroche à Sasha en tombant. C'est à ce moment que les invités, qui ne se doutèrent de rien, virent que les mamans poules nétaient pas celles qu'ils croyaient. Sara et Charlie se précipitent sur les filles pour les relever.

_"Mama, pas mal, forte moi."_

Elle, qui est dans les bras de Charlie, s'en écarte quand elle entend Sasha parler et se met à rigoler.

_"Je suis fort aussi moi. "_

Les adultes rigolent, attendrit pas la scène, alors que Charlie et Sara retourne à l'autel, non sans embrasser leurs filles respectives. Quand ce fut le moment de se quitter, les petites filles se font un câlin et retournent auprès de leurs tantes et oncles. Le tout sous les regards tendres des quatre jeunes mariées.

* * *

**Ce chapitre a été écrit pas Aiden kom Trikru.**


End file.
